


Desire

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Spoilers, or more like if you know what happens after the anime...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Levi noticed it his eyes followed every move Eren made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> We had a fifteen minute break from a raid on Monday so I wrote this while on the break. Enjoy this little piece of text.

 

It had started without him noticing.

 

He watched the young man laugh with his friends. It was precious thing to see people laughing in this world. For Levi there was not much of things to laugh about. Of course he found some things amusing but not to full out forget things for so long that he'd laugh wholeheartedly.

 

Things were not going in the direction he had thought they would. He had thought that having Eren on their side they could speed things up, retake Wall Maria in much faster pace but things were not looking so good towards that end.

 

They were still any closer to even venturing outside with Eren and using his titan power in an actual fight and secure themselves a foothold somewhere in the lands that once belonged to them.

 

There were many things that had surprised Levi throughout the years of his servitude to Erwin. First he had despised the man but now he saw that maybe he was better off on the surface, fighting for their survival. He had learned so many things and come to notice that life was not what he had thought it to be. He had always imagined that the world up here on the surface was better than the world under the ground but to his horror he saw that it was exactly the same. Just as corrupt and stinking of shit as the world he had come from.

 

He had been a bit naïve when he had joined the corps in the first place. But now he liked to believe he had grown out of that naivety.

 

At least until he met Eren, the young man full of intent to kill every single titan there was. Eren's goal had not been misguided but certain truths did make it seem ridiculous and somewhat even more frightening than before.

 

So many things had changed and Levi liked to think that they were for the best.

 

Only one thing that he would have liked to let out was his growing attachment to the young man. First he simply made sure that Eren was alright, keeping him out of harms way the best he could but the young man had his way of getting into trouble. Sometimes even worse than what they had thought.

 

Levi still watched the said young man smile at his blond friend, talking about something animatedly. Armin said something and Eren laughed mirth in his eyes.

 

Levi wished that those eyes, full of joy, were directed at him like that more often. The smile on Eren's face lighted a fire within him that he had to keep hidden. In his secret fantasies he would have the young man all to himself. Just to talk to, just to keep him near. He wished that Eren would feel comfortable enough to be near him and lower his guard. Levi wanted to play with his hair and watch the questions dance in his eyes.

 

He wanted to watch him sleep, see his chest rise and fall in an even rhythm and hope that Eren did not have any nightmares.

 

He wanted to have a chance to love him with Eren knowing about it.

 

He wanted to at least once kiss him and know that Eren returned the feeling.

 

But...

 

No matter how much he wished for those things, he could not have them.

 

Eren was first and foremost his subordinate. He was their hope. There was no room for Levi to indulge himself or possibly cause drama or tension between himself and Eren when it was the last thing they needed.

 

There was a high chance that Eren would reject him and that was a risk Levi could not take even if such things were permitted. There was no law or rule against relationships inside the corps other than 'Do not let it interfere with corps business'.

 

He had thought it was just a fleeting feeling.

 

But it wasn't.

 

He cursed how his eyes would always follow Eren's movements where ever the young man went.

 

He had grown accustomed to doing it.

 

So Levi had to watch from afar and keep his fantasies to himself. He would not be able to show Eren how much those smiles of his affected him. How much his presence in general affected him.

 

He sighed under his breath and walked off not seeing how a pair of green eyes followed him out.


End file.
